The Corcoran Project
by rusticsky
Summary: Rachel finds a mysterious letter that was in her Rachel Berry museum written to Shelby Daae in 1870 from Christine Daae, which appears to be from mother to daughter. That's only the beginning, this sets off a chain reaction of events that will either scar Rachel Berry or change her life forever. (Spoilers for Season 1 of Glee, takes place between 1 and 2, phantom spoilers)


**Hi! So I've decided to write a chapter of this fanfiction and see where it goes. It may not be very good, but I hope it will be entertaining. It's a weird crossover, yeah, but I love Rachel and everything about the Phantom of the Opera, so I decided to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Wicked or Phantom of the Opera, sadly.**

 **I'll tell you at the end of this chapter if there's a chance of me continuing it!**

 **Thanks,**

 **NHW**

It was a good day, and not only because there was Glee Club. It was a good day because Finn asked if he could go through the Rachel Berry museum with Rachel! Well, it wasn't exactly a museum, it was more of a collection of boxes that had everything from every moment in her life in it. Nevertheless, she was excited!

She was sitting in her room, blasting Wicked, when she heard the doorbell ring. Her dads weren't home, so she ran to get it, knowing it was Finn! So she opened it, and Finn was waiting there for her. "Finn! Come on in!" Finn smiled, and walked in.

"So Rachel, where's this shrine of yours?"

"It's kinda been pulled into my room. I've gone through it a lot lately, but the stuff in my room isn't much of it. There's tons more, but I'd just like to show you the stuff from my room," She enthusiastically said, "Finn there's so much you don't even know about me!"

"Well, considering we didn't speak for until about this fall, I really have never known much about you other then the obnoxious theatre girl the Cheerios loved to make fun of."

"Finn!"

"What? It's the truth!" The two laughed all the way to Rachel's room, where many boxes laid randomly scattered around the floor. There were papers, bad drawings, way too many gold stars, a few DVDs of Rachel's performances, and a couple old stuffed animals. There was nothing too impressive, but it was all important to Rachel.

"Okay, so what do you wanna look at first?" Rachel excitedly blurted out, "I suggest the DVDs because I was adorable!" Finn awkwardly examined the stuff.

"This is great and all, but I'd rather know more about you than watch you perform," Finn awkwardly looked Rachel in the eye, "I hear you sing so much, I'd rather know some of the things that you've never told me."

"Alright," Rachel looked down, not willing to look Finn directly in the face. "Well, I guess there's the scrapbook I tried to make." Rachel dug through one of the boxes and pulled out a bright pink book with a big gold star that read in messy crayon, The Rachel Berry Ensicopedeeah (extremely misspelled, she made it when she was only about five). She handed it to Finn.

"Here," Finn took the book from Rachel and opened it to the first page. But what Rachel didn't recognize was a strange, stained envelope with the name Shelby Daae. That was definitely not part of the Rachel Ensicopedeeah. "Wait, what's this?" Rachel delicately took the envelope, which happened to already be teared open. She pulled out a letter which was tear stained, and began to scan the document.

May 30th, 1870

Dear Shelby,

Happy birthday, my dear! I can't believe it's been so long since you traveled with the Corcoran. I don't know if you'll get this in time, but I hope your 21st birthday is/was amazing. Erik and I miss you dearly. I hope you can visit home soon!

Love,

Christine Daae

Rachel confusedly scanned over the letter another time, before putting it down and looking at Finn confusedly. "This is from 1870? What the heck? Finn, what should I do about this?"

"You should really ask Shelby about it," Finn replied, "see what she says." Rachel nodded. That's exactly what she should do, she decided. "Finn, do you mind if I call Shelby?"

"Sure Rachel," Finn nodded, and walked out of the room, waiting right outside the door. Rachel frettedly dialed Shelby's number, and the phone began to dial.

"Come on Mom, pick up…" Rachel groaned as the phone rang. She was greeted by a simple hello.

"Mom! I mean, uh, hi, I just found something and I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Could we meet at McDonald's in twenty minutes?"

"Alright, Beth and I will be there soon," Shelby replied, and Rachel hung up. Rachel, now over-energetic, ran out the door and yelled to Finn.

"Finn, will ya take me to McDonald's?" Rachel didn't wait to hear his reply. All she knew was that she was off to learn something juicy.

 **Alright, I guess that was pretty short, but I liked it! I think I'm going to write another chapter. That's where it's going to get dramatic, and there will probably be a lot of humor related to Phantom. I'll update soon hopefully because we're finally going to be on spring break!**

 **NewsieHamWho**


End file.
